Klaroline: I intend to be your last
by Burnee14
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a vampire. Klaus Mickelson is the original hybrid. He made a promise to show her the world... he also promised that he would leave and never come back. Which promise will he break? This is the story of Klaroline. -Set after season 5. *Please review!* (On Hiatus, Sorry!)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the vampire diaries, just the plot of this particular story.**

* * *

June 2013

The warm breeze ruffles Caroline's hair as she makes her way through the crowded courtyard. Her heels hit off the cobbled ground with muffled clicks, before being drowned out by the general hubub working in perfect harmony on all sides. She had to meet someone at one, so that left another two hours to explore her new surroundings.

Everything was magnified; the sweet smell of pastry hung around a corner, the steady push of boats on the river was audible and, of course, the Eiffel tower could be made out in the distance, although it was some way off. The tourists were easy to tell apart from the locals; a mixture of accents, not quite fitting in. Souvenir stalls were littered everywhere; postcard and key ring racks stood guard to their entrances. A busker was located on a raised platform, surrounded by an array of people, all smiling at the soft melody. The Paris-associated-pigeons were gathered on roof tops, cooing and ruffling their feathers at passers-by. Paris was better then she had every imagined.

At the edge of the square she takes a small flight of steps down to the river's edge and gazes out over the rippling waves. Sitting down on a nearby bench, she reclines her head, adjusts her rounded sunglasses and lets her mind wonder, turning her head to the sun, enjoying the warmth that most vampires could only dream of. It was only two days ago that she had recieved the note under her dorm room's door. The messanger had long gone by the time she discovered it. People around campus posted petitions and party invites through doors all the time, it was the fancy lettering on the front that let her know who it was from.

It was a script she had not encountered since her final year at Mystic Falls High School around two years ago. It was from a man she had not heard from in what seemed like a lifetime, but had in reality been a few months. He was the most dangerous man she knew and, later that day, they were supposed to meet for coffee.

* * *

**Please leave a review and help me improve my writing! I know it is a very short prologue, but please give it a chance :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**2 days ago...**

'Elena!' Caroline walks through the door and slams it behind her cursing under her breath. 'You were supposed to help me study!' Her words bounce back on an empty dorm room, carefully decorated with three beds- they were all empty, as was the bathroom. '_Ughhh_!' flicking her hair and stomping her foot, she turned to see a pink square of paper with a hastily scribbled sentence, crafted in an entirely recognisable and feminine scrawl_. _

_Gone to Lakehouse with Damon for the weekend, sorry -E._

Bonnie was also away visiting her mum over the next week so that left her alone for the next couple of days. Caroline didn't like being left alone. She liked to party, get drunk and score well on her next exam without compelling anyone. This was, of course, an impossible task without a study buddy. Or so she told herself. Sighing she hopped onto her bed and dug out her phone from her shorts' pocket, typed her passcode in and scrolled through the messages from Tyler. They had had another fight on Tuesday; a major one. After breaking up over a year ago you'd think that they would be on better terms, but now that things had settled down after the travellers left it was more awkward than ever before.

He was still angry about Klaus. _Klaus_. The name hung on her mind. The most dangerous man on the planet and she had gone and slept with him. She didn't blame Tyler for hating her... Wafting her hand in front of her to clear her mind, she slipped her phone back on the bedside cabinet and went to grab a cardigan from the large wardrobe they all shared, slipping it around her shoulders before preparing to go back outside. It was a cold day for June, the weather being unusually downcast and although the cold didn't bother her, it would look strange pacing around in only a pair of shorts and a tank when the sun was in.

She needed a walk. Every time she thought of Klaus she got an annoying feeling that she couldn't get rid of. _Klaus_. '_Nooo_', she groaned as she shook her head. 'Bad Caroline!' Running her hands through her soft, golden locks of hair she walked out the door. _Thunk_. She landed on her arm and got up even more annoyed than before, looking around to see if anyone had seen. Vampires don't fall over, they gracefully sit down, but they do not fall. Luckily the corridor was empty, well of course it would be, because she was the only one left for the weekend.

Groaning again, she picked up the thin envelope that had caused her humiliating moment and was about to chuck it back inside the room when she noticed the lettering on the front. This was handwriting she had not seen since shredding that drawing of her and a horse at last year's bitter ball. On the surface of the crisp, waxy paper was a name, in black ink; her name.

Cautiously turning it over, she broke the paper and pulled out a thin strip of parchment.

_Caroline, I am a man of my word and in that sense I am not so unlike my brother. I promised to show you the world and it would give me no greater pleasure than to keep that promise. Please meet me this Sunday at a cafe called 'Geeovana's', I understand if you do not wish to see me, but please give me a chance to explain._

It was signed off with a name she least expected to see and enclosed with the parchment was a first class ticket, by plane, to Paris and a small map directing her from the airport to the small bistro that was the suggested meeting point.

Turning the now empty envelope over in her hands, she checked the front again and saw a stamp that confirmed the sign off. It was posted from New Orleans. She had received a letter from Klaus.

**Present day.**

Reaching into her pocket, she drew out the map that had arrived with the letter and looked down the street to see that it was the one that matched the description. She was suddenly very nervous. A jumble of questions stirred around in her confused head and her emotions were running rampant. She was scared, she had just travelled for hours to get to a man that she had wished away and it was not a good idea. So why didn't she turn back now? Or this morning? Her legs were rooted to the spot, she couldn't leave even if she wanted to. There was something stopping her.

Zooming in around a hundred metres down the street, she could see the cafe's door. A small sign gently swayed above the entrance, the paint was peeling slightly and the entire street was deserted. Placing the map back in her jacket and wrapping her silk scarf tight around her, she made her way down the narrow walkway. She stepped over the porch and into the most delightful room she had ever encountered. How he had discovered this place was beyond her; furnished with vintage stools and tables, all made from wood. A large watercolour of the skyline had been placed on the far wall and this completed the look perfectly.

After a quick glance around, she concluded that the cafe was empty for the time being, although muffled sounds were coming from the kitchen door, alerting her to the presence of another being. She decided to take a closer look at the painting, marvelling at the intricate detail and blend of colours that could only be achieved by a master. It also looked vaguely familiar, the style, not the painting itself. She checked the bottom right corner and noticed a small 'N' followed by another letter or shape that couldn't be made out due to the age of the artwork. Still checking that nobody was around, she placed a hand over the painting and let her hand trail delicately across it, feeling the texture of the aged surface that must have been over a hundred years old.

**Klaus.**

He had been standing there for half an hour by the time she eventually arrived and she still had not turned and seen him. As soon as she walked in, her eyes had lit up at the sight of it. Little did she know that it was Klaus who had discovered this outlet over a hundred years ago, injected some money into it and that it was he that had painted the work she was now entranced by. The cafe was one of the best in Paris; this was only the backroom that he used for his own personal visits, if you went through the kitchen and through the doors or the other side you would enter into a large room that was filled full of businessmen, tourists and locals. You had to book well in advance to even get a seat here, but he didn't care about his surroundings, it didn't fill him with joy that he had returned here after forty years.

Niklaus Mikaelson was terrified. That was the real reason that he hadn't stepped out of the shadows that he now resided in. He had prepared himself for this over the last few days, ever since he decided to send her that letter and now it had all gone to mush. All he could remember is the heartbreak he felt deep inside him the day he returned to New Orleans and left her at Mystic Falls to continue her life with Tyler. He told himself it was the right thing to do, he promised her that he would not return until he was welcome. But first he had promised to show her the world.

He intended to keep his word, he knew that he had missed her, but the burning desire that he now felt for this blue eyed blonde was overwhelming him. He had never felt like this about anyone before, his feelings for her had always been there, but they had never been that intense. The whole time he stayed in New Orleans he had kept these feelings buried and now that things had calmed down with the witches, he had had time to think. And thinking led to Caroline. And that led him here.

Mustering the courage that he had never needed before, he stepped out into the light.

**Caroline.**

She was still examining the painting when she heard a noise behind her, from the corner of the room, guessing who it was before turning around. Hesitating a moment longer to process what was happening gave him a chance to speak.

'Caroline'. The word came out of his mouth like a whisper, hushed and difficult to pick up on, even with super-sensitive hearing. She froze in place, still and statue like as thoughts tumbled through her conscious mind. Klaus. He was here. How long had he been here?

Cautiously, she fixed a neutral expression on her face and turned towards him. She stifled a gasp, hoping that he had not heard it and resumed her emotionless front. After over a year of not seeing him, here he stood, radiating power, control and danger. She was scared of him. Why had she been so foolish as to come here? He was the man that had killed hundreds of innocents over the years; Tyler's mum, Jenna and all those hybrids to name just a few. She was rooted, but not by love or desire.

He was closer to the exit then she was and would surely stop her from leaving which only left her one choice; stay and listen to what he had to say. And so, politely tipping her head, she left the painting and stepped two paces towards him; showing that she was not afraid, when in reality she had never been more frightened in her life.

**Klaus.**

As soon as he stepped forward she stiffened. When he murmured her name, she turned with a look of complete indifference written across her face. For a moment he swore that he heard her gasp, however, it seemed to be wishful thinking. She stepped towards him, a look of defiance on her face; she was not scared.

He took her in one feature at a time, she looked wiser and more guarded, although the Caroline he knew and adored was still there, she looked different; there was an edge to her now, a dangerous one. He liked it, the change suited her.

'Do you like it?' he enquired.

'Do I like what?' she was quick to reply, almost too quick.

'The painting you were attempting to rub away.' At this comment she blushed ever so slightly, clearly embarrassed at being caught. This made him smile slightly, but he was careful not to let to much emotion show on his features, for it could scare her off and then he would be back to square one.

He met her eyes for a brief second before she averted hers, turning her sapphire like gaze to the floor. Her behaviour intrigued him. They had left things unfinished and there had been so much more that he had wanted to say to her in that forest, but the only thing that he had desired at the time was to hear how she truly felt about him. Expecting rejection, he prepared himself to let go and the only way to do that was to hear it straight from her mouth that they never had a chance. Instead she had given him that tiny bit of hope to cling to for these last months. She had wanted him then, but had it been through love or to simply retaliate against Tyler?

This was the question that now decided to taunt him. He was here to find out the answer.

**Caroline.**

The smile he sent her way caused her stomach to do a little flip. He looked guarded, although it was obvious that he was pleased to see her. There may have even been worry etched into his brow; he was nervous and this fact gave her the courage to speak.

'Why did you invite me here?' she said strongly, albeit calmly.

'Well, why did you come?' he gave her one of his hopeful smiles, immediately shot down with her returning frown. Clearly seeing the flare in her eyes, he took a step towards her, hands grasped together in almost a prayer. 'I wanted...No, I needed to see you and explain something that has been on my mind for the last three years', he begged her to listen.

She walked over and perched on one of the stools, waiting for him to continue.

'I promised you that I would walk away and never come back', he spoke quietly. 'It took everything in me to return to New Orleans after the time we spent together. I hoped you would change your mind. You didn't and now I have spent the last year awaiting some type of message from you, somehow knowing it would never come and it has been torture.'

This speech surprised her and suddenly there was this rage. A rage inside of her that she had never known. He had left her. The man that was supposedly in love with her had left her in a forest with leaves in her hair and it was all because she had asked him to. She didn't love him. He had killed too many of her friends and hurt her too many times to deserve that from her.

When she looked him in the eye, he flinched back slightly. She stood up and leaned on the table, never breaking eye contact with him.

'Okay', she whispered. 'You've said what you wanted to say. Now it's my turn.'

Klaus nodded at her to go ahead, a nervousness somehow contained behind the surface of his eyes.

"You have done terrible things, things that could maybe be forgiven, but right now I'm in college and I'm doing okay, you know? I didn't mean to... Ughh! Just... I can't do this. There are complications in my life; Tyler, work, normal boring problems and I just don't think I can forgive you for everything after a year."

She stops to take a breath, rushing through her words like her life depended on it. The difficulty was making him see things from her point of view. When she mentioned Tyler, he had stiffened and bitten back a wolf-like snarl. She needed to make him see that he had to work for her forgiveness, no matter how harsh her explanation had to come across.

"After months, you send me a letter that literally made me fall over!" Caroline inwardly cringes at this last part; she babbles when she gets frustrated. "And I came, I don't know why but I felt I had to give you a chance, a chance to win me over." Bowing her head slightly and feeling dizzy, she sits back down on the old stool. Klaus, meanwhile, was staring at her attentively, hanging onto every word. He had hope and a mixture of sorrow written on his face; his full lips were pinched shut in concentration and his brow had drawn together in an attempt to keep up with what she was saying.

She couldn't decide, in that moment, whether she wanted to kiss him or hit him. He looked so vulnerable and innocent that she could almost forget that he was a monster of sorts, almost...

"But it was a mistake and I'm sorry that you have to deal with all my crap right now. I just... I need more time. The problem with that is I don't know how much time. That's the problem with immortality. How much time does a vampire need to forgive?" She looked down at her lap, processing everything that had come tumbling out of her mouth in a mad rush. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off her, a weight that had been dragging her down since they had gone their separate ways with things left unsaid.

**Klaus.**

There she went again, making excuses and trying to explain why. Why they would never be together. Why she couldn't forgive him. It was what he needed to hear- not what he wanted to hear- to finally move on. It could take a year, it could take a decade or even a century to get over her, but he knew that he would never give up. As long as he was alive, each year he would seek her out and take her somewhere new; he would show her the world.

This trail of thought was quickly forgotten. She wanted to forgive him, she wanted him to win her over. She had openly admitted that she could forgive him. He stepped forward, making her look up.

"I have all the time in the world. That is the _beauty_ of immortality."

And it was true. If the time ever came when she would love him like he loved her, he would wait for it.

**Caroline.**

After all that and he still wanted to be with her? She would never be able to wrap his actions around her brain. He would do something truly awful and then say something like that to her. She didn't understand it. Thinking about everything like this bought on a headache and right now she had a killer one.

When she looked to the immediate future, all she could see was Tyler. He had been her first love and would always have a hold on her. What she had done to him was wrong. You don't kiss his mother's murderer, you don't make out with him and you most certainly do not sleep with him. But that was what she had done and now it had left her in state.

The first step in unravelling this situation was to admit to herself that she cared for Klaus. She most certainly did not love him. She loved Tyler. Tyler was being a jerk. That led her here. To Klaus. She needed to stop doing this; she needed to stop coming to Klaus every time she hit a rough patch with Tyler because it wasn't fair on either of them. She had to return to Mystic Falls and set things right. She had decided on her path.

"Look… Klaus. This place is lovely and I am really grateful that you contacted me, but… What I'm doing isn't fair on you or Tyler and I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. I need to return home and sort things out, things that I didn't realise needed fixing until coming here. I'm sorry" She winced slightly through saying this, knowing that it would hurt him and, unbelievably, she didn't want to hurt him, she wanted him to be happy.

With the final word, she darted out of the café and onto the narrow street outside before he even had a chance to register what had happened. She turned back at the end of the walkway to see that he hadn't followed her, which was a relief.

"Goodbye," she whispered. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she continued on her journey to the airport. _Home…_

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Caroline.**

She turned into Mystic Falls after driving from the airport. It was home. It was ordinary. It was what she knew. There would be no surprises here.

Caroline decided to return home before making her way back to Whitmore College, she wanted to see her mom, the Sherriff. After parking her car in the driveway, she unlocked the house and walked inside. "Mom! Hey, I'm home," she called out. When it went for more than ten seconds with no response, she concluded that Liz was at work. Sighing, she dropped her bag at the entrance and headed up to her room, wanting to have a shower in her en-suite.

As soon as she reached the threshold there was something noticeably wrong, she could hear breathing coming from her room. There was someone there. Grabbing a nearby baseball bat, she reached for the handle, flung open the door and launched her weapon of choice at the intruder that had taken up residence sitting on her bed.

"Owww, what the hell Care?!" The intruder sounded oddly familiar and was now nursing a fresh lump on the side of his head.

"Tyler? Oh my... I'm so sorr," she cut herself off. Why was she apologising when he was the one breaking and entering? She quickly corrected herself.

"Well what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were a burglar or something!" Yes, she decided, that sounded a lot better. Still standing, she crossed her arms and leaned on one foot, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay... Look, I owe you an apology Care," he looked up at her, meeting her gaze before dropping it and continuing. "I shouldn't have said those things last week, I was tired, angry and upset... I'm basically trying to say that I'm sorry." He was looking anywhere but her, eyes nervously flitting around the room. She was too tired to deal with this, whilst her trip was only a short one, she still had a slight sense of jetlag and she really wanted that shower.

"Ty, its fine you know? I forgive you and I hope we can still see each other, I mean we have the same friends so I think it would help if we actually talked," she tried to give him a reassuring smile, he returned it. They sat a while longer is silence before he realised where he was.

"Oh, sorry... I should probably go," and with that, he walked over to the window, unlatched it and jumped outside, two storeys down. Caroline rolled her eyes; stupid, show-off hybrids.

Hybrids. Two hybrids were in her life, one more so than the other. Guilt racked her as she thought of the two men that she had grown fond of; both taking very different emotions from her. At least now she knew how Elena felt; the problem was that Elena had made a decision, whether that decision lasted or not was another story entirely. It was her turn to make that decision, but now, standing alone in her room, only one face made it into her mind. But that hybrid was totally _not_ an option.

* * *

Now, back in Mystic Falls, Caroline had no idea what to do. She was fully showered, feeling refreshed and ready for anything. Her little confrontation with Tyler had gone surprisingly well, she had expected to see him in the near future, but that had been sprung on her as soon as she walked through her door. With no pressing matters for her to attend to, she flung on her parka jacket, stepped into a neat pair of wedges and headed out the house, locking it behind her.

The problem with wandering with no sole purpose is that you do, eventually, end up walking in circles. The problem with becoming a _vampire _was that you are forced to turn to drink in order to drown your sorrows. This trail of thought, eventually, led her to the Mystic Grill; local hang-out for all blood sucking alcoholics.

She walked over the threshold and continued into bar that was gradually filling up with locals and passers-by. Heading over to her regular seat, she spotted Matt behind the bar pouring drinks. She removed her coat and dropped it under her stool, before inclining her head at the only remaining human in their 'mythical friendship group'.

"Hey Matt, bourbon?" she asked, smiling at her ex-boyfriend. Matt hadn't changed at all, thank goodness. He was a constant reminder of humanity to them all and helped keep them relatively grounded. He had always been the typical good-looking town boy; short light brown hair, muscular build (but not in a threatening or exaggerated way) and trustworthy light-blue eyes.

"Tough weekend?" he returned the smile whilst pouring her a shot of the whiskey.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that" she took the glass from him and downed it in one, only wincing slightly as the liquid ran down her throat. She pushed it back towards him, a simple message passing between them. Caroline was going to be here a while, they needed more alcohol.

Another two shots in and she was starting to cheer up, talking animatedly to Matt about no particular topic when he decided to breach the 'Tyler' subject.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"Yeah, I practically assaulted him a couple of hours ago."

At the worried look that Matt gave her, she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Look, I thought he was a burglar okay? We talked and now we are cool, so..."

Matt seemed satisfied enough with her answer and loosened up, glancing around before taking a shot himself. He gasped in shock as it hit his taste buds. Caroline rolled her eyes before grabbing the bottle off him and sloshing out another round for the both of them.

"You'll get used to it" she grinned and passed back his glass, offering hers out towards him. He clinked them together before chocking it back.

"Right, I'll see you later Care. I need to get back to work." he said, whilst tapping his right hand on the wooden bar surface, turning and walking over to a customer that was giving them dirty looks.

Sighing at being left to drink by herself, she cradled the bottle in both hands and let her head lie on them. She heard the stool scrape against the floor next to her, without bothering to turn, she knew who it was. There was only one other person she knew that attempted to drink their own weight on a Sunday afternoon.

"Blondie" he grunted in acknowledgement, before grabbing the bottle off her and bringing it to his lips, gulping it back as if it were merely water. A drinking master at work.

"Damon" she replied, equalling his lack of enthusiasm.

Both sat there in companionable silence; thinking about their own lives, decisions and futures. Asking themselves questions, seeking the answers at the bottom of whiskey glasses.

* * *

The drinking continued for a further ten minutes before Caroline decided to say something. Damon was looking even more depressed than usual. This was not good, as it usually resulted in a death; sometimes plural. There were dark circles underlying his eyes, which seemed duller and less sparky. The arrogant posture he usually possessed was replaced by a carless slouch and his raven-black hair was ruffled, as if he had been unconsciously running his hands through it; he seemed stressed. She turned to look at him.

"Hey... Are you OK?" she inwardly winced, expecting the harsh, sarcastic come-back that he usually provided. Instead, he took a swig of the liquor, placed his hands flat out on the desk and turned to face her worried gaze.

"I just... She... I needed to stop being so selfish" his voice caved ever so slightly on the last word, making Caroline's eyes widen. She had never seen him like this. Cocky? Yes. Annoying? Yes. Downright psychotic? Absolutely! But she had never seen Damon Salvatore broken.

He sensed where her trail of thought was going, saw pity in her eyes and immediately put up the front that was so typical of him. Sighing, leaning back on the chair, he looked up at the ceiling. His line of sight wasn't focused on anything in particular, like he was looking beyond the plastered surface, his thoughts somewhere else entirely. Caroline was about to get up and leave when he started talking. She repositioned herself, scanning his face, perfectly content at being a sounding board/agony aunt if it meant that she could stop him from going on a ripper binge.

"We went to the lake house Saturday morning because it was her birthday and she wanted to get away from college, work and everything that reminded her that she wasn't aging."

Caroline immediately felt guilty, because she had completely forgotten about Elena's birthday and then had the good grace to be mad at her for ditching study hour... She really was an appalling friend.

"On Saturday we went out in the canoe and onto the lake, it was all fine... the perfect day" his brow drew up in an expression that had etched lines into his forehead, justifying, or trying to justify in his mind what came next.

"After a drink or two, we went up to the bedroom an." he was cut short.

"Ew no! Ok, I draw a line at that. Seriously Damon? TMI!" Cringing, Caroline looked up to see him smirking, obviously amused at what she had just said, or rather loudly whispered. Behind the look he gave her was a sadness, this obviously wasn't the end of the tale.

"That is _exactly _what Mr. Lockwood said when faced with a similar conversation a few months ago." He shifted, smirking. Catching her eye, he could tell she wasn't at all amused.

"And" he said emphasising where he had left off, "We got talking. I haven't seen Stefan in weeks, usually I wouldn't think anything was up, but after everything that happened the last time..." Caroline nodded her head in understanding, because last time, Silas had turned out to be Stefan's doppelganger and had shoved him in a safe, into the quarry where he would later drown over and over again. He carried on.

"He's my brother and it kills me to say this, but I do care for him, I love him. After everything I did wrong, he still forgave me!" his voice was growing steadily louder, but still not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"I'm with Elena now and I can't lose her, but being with her means I lose my brother. I have pushed him away because he can't stand the sight of us together..."

Suddenly it clicked. She knew what he was trying to tell her, but he couldn't bring himself to say it; to solidify and acknowledge what he had done.

"You broke up with her didn't you?" Caroline kept her voice gentle, still unsure of the reason behind his action. "Damon..." She looked at him, trying to figure out the motive for the breakup. In the last year they had spent quite a lot of time together, mostly here at the bar; they had the ability to read each other's moods and would often just talk about what was going on in their lives, neither really listening to what the other had to say, but just sitting and drinking as companions. _I've replaced Alaric, _she thought and smiled slightly. They all missed Ric. They heard from him occasionally via Bonnie or Jeremey, but it wasn't the same when you couldn't see or hear him yourself. She knew Damon missed him the most, he needed someone to talk to that just accepted him and as long as he wasn't out killing anybody she felt obligated to fill that role.

Tyler was right in a way; she could see the good in people. She zoned back to when he had said that to her; a few weeks after she had slept with the original hybrid. She had pretty much told him to get over it or get out of her life, she was still waiting for him to make up his mind. It was just a shame that he had viewed it as a negative attribute, but then again, everything to do with Klaus had to be negative. Right? She had told Tyler that she was done feeling guilty...

The reasoning behind 'Delena's' breakup (she knew there was a couple name to be found!) was simple, yet astonishing and completely shocked her into silence for another minute.

"You feel _guilty_." She said it as a statement, rather than a question, but it didn't stop a surprised tone from leaking its way into her explanation. Nothing good every came from them splitting, although Caroline hated to admit it; they were good for each other, they just kept coming up with reasons that got in the way of being happy.

"Damon…" she sighed, because lecturing him would do no good; when he wanted something, he would remain stubborn until it happened. Idiot.

"I know..." he seemed even more shocked at himself than she did as he reached for the half forgotten bottle of bourbon and took another mouthful. "_Damon Salvatore_ feels guilty... Go figure."

_To be continued..._

* * *

***Hey everyone, I know I have already posted this as separate chapters, but I thought it would be better as one big one. Please Review, follow and favourite! Happy Reading- Burnee xx***


End file.
